The First
by Sanura Bey
Summary: I was the First of many. I was unwanted but needed, just as the Avatar is now. Will we be the last? Or will peace break out from enslavement?
1. The Girl in Chains

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. The World used to be at peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked the rest of the world. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Fire Benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but few haven't lost hope. Few still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

I looked up when someone opened the door to my cell and saw the soldiers that belonged to my captor.

"What do you want?" I asked them. They ignored me and grabbed the length of chain attached to the wall and released it, dragging me with them to their leader. He was a young man dressed in red, shaven-headed except for a pony-tail of black hair. His left side of his face was badly scarred around his left golden eye. He was young, probably around 16 years old. His men pushed me down onto my knees in front of him. His name was Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation. I looked up into his angry face and waited. "Did you just want to see my face again or did you want something from me?"

"Where is he?" he asked me and I smirked at him.

"How should I know? He's been gone 100 years. Do I look 100 years old to you?" I asked him. He grew even angrier with me, if that was possible. Suddenly my head slammed back and I gasped as a blue light shone through my eyes. I looked back at my captor, my face blank of all emotions and my eyes still shining blue. "He has awoken. The war will end." The light finally faded from my eyes and I took deep breaths before looking up at him. I saw him staring outside before looking back at me.

"Finally." He said before turning to look at an older man sitting cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game. His name was Iroh. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh asked him and I smiled. I'd always liked his uncle, he was kind to me.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end." Zuko said making Iroh groan. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh offered him.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko ordered, exploding with anger. "What would you call what happened to her? The light in her eyes matched that beam of light."

"Perhaps she was the one who made the light to lead you in the wrong direction." Iroh suggested to him.

"She doesn't have that kind of power." Zuko said, giving me a look.

"Don't I?" I asked him. He looked me over before looking back at the Ocean.

"Uncle, I need to train." He said. He had the guards bring me to the deck and chained me up next to Iroh, who offered me tea, as he faced off two Fire Navy seamen. He had been through this drill 100 times over and over.

"Again." Iroh ordered. Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but missed. The guards then attacked Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodged. He then did a back flip over the guards and landed behind them before pointing his fists at them. Iroh sighed and rose from his seat as I laughed lightly. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He said demonstrating his point, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but didn't hit him.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Zuko ordered him.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh told him.

"Grrrr!" Zuko blasted the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"You are stupid, aren't you?" I asked him and he turned his angry glare to me. "You can't master the advanced until you master your basics. That goes for everything in life, not just your firebending."

"And what would you know?" he asked me and I looked down at my shackled hands.

"More than you know." I told him, quietly. Everyone was silent for a moment before Iroh sighed.

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said before eating, making me smile again.

* * *

I stayed chained to the deck the rest of the day, staring out into the ocean, remembering. Remembering how I got here, how I am the way I am and why. Suddenly I saw a flare shoot up in the sky and fall back down to earth.

* * *

**So when I was imagining this story, it went nothing like this lol. I hope everyone enjoys this.**


	2. The Avatar Returns

I stayed chained to the deck the rest of the day, staring out into the ocean, remembering. Remembering how I got here, how I am the way I am and why. Suddenly I saw a flare shoot up in the sky and fall back down to earth. Zuko ordered the Hellsmen to go towards the flair verses going to where the light had been. The sky seemed to glow a soft orange as we followed where the flair had been fired. After a few moments I could see a small water tribe village in the distance and Zuko disappeared below deck as I enjoyed my last glance at the beautiful sky. As we drew closer to the village one of the solders unchained me from the deck and led me to Zuko, who then grabbed the chain and held it tightly as if I was going to run away the first chance I had. He was smart, I gave him that. I felt the ship crash into the ice and snow as it came to a stop. The bowsprit lowered to reveal the me, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko drug me down the gangplank as we were followed by guards. A young boy with war paint on his face got up from the ground and gave an adolescent war cry before attacking. As he ran up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicked his weapon out of his hand and then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling into the ice to the planks right. The boy's head got stuck in the snow and he struggled comically to free himself. The villagers, which were all women and children, drew back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior had been dispatched by the Prince. Zuko walked forward to address the village leading me by my chain. He looked over the crowd, then walked over to young girl and an older woman.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked them. He looked a around the crowd and they all kept quiet. He then grabbed the older woman and held her by her coat in front of the village. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

"Leave them alone. The Avatar isn't here." I told him.

"How do I know that I can trust what you say?" He asked me.

"I would be able to sense him. He's not here." I told him. He threw the old woman back to the young girl and yanked my chain until I was in front of him.

"You can tell me which way he went." He said.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't dream of helping you." I said. With a cry of frustration he launched a gout of flame over the villager's heads making them cower in fear.

"Lead me to him!" He ordered me. I was about to speak when another war cry was heard behind Zuko. Zuko turned to the boy in annoyance and dodged the boy's charge and flipped him over his head. Zuko fired a blast of flame at the boy, but he rolled out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he did. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoided the boomerang. He turned to look back in anger at the boy over the near miss. Zuko handed my chain over to one of his guards as a little boy in the crowd threw the boy a spear.

"Show no fear!" The little boy told said as the boy caught the spear and charged Zuko, who, as the boy reached him, broke off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear had been shorn off, Zuko grabbed the spear, bonked the boy on the forehead with it several times, then broke it in half and dropped the pieces on the ground. The boy, after getting bonked on the head, had also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko stood sternly over him before the boomerang reappeared slamming him in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko began to spit fire out of his hands as he hovered menacingly over the boy.

"Move idiot!" I called to him. Suddenly bells started ringing in my head as another boy slid under Zuko on a penguin knocking him to the ground butt up in the air with his helmet landing perfectly on it. The children cheered as the bald boy reached the villagers. As he and the penguin banked, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stopped cheering for a moment, but then took up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slid to a halt and it pushed the boy off before getting up, looking at the boy and waddling away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." The bald boy called to boy in the snow and one of the young girls.

"Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'." The boy in the snow, Sokka, said to him. Aang looked at the Firebenders as Zuko got to his feet and assumed a Firebending stance. Zuko and his men surrounded Aang except for the one holding my chain. I watched as they began to close in, but he blew them on either side of Zuko backwards with a blast of air. He blasted Zuko as well, but he held his ground as he shielded his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked Zuko.

"You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked incredulously while looking at me.

"Aang?" the young girl, Katara, asked in shock.

"No way." Sokka said.

"He is the Avatar." I confirmed for Zuko. What was I supposed to do? The kid gave himself away. Zuko turned to Aang and they maneuvered for position against each other in the middle of a village that had become an arena.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko said angrily.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang said to him. Zuko fired blast after blast at Aang who cried out. He dissipated each blast as they came at him by twirling his staff in front of him. The dissipation didn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though and they cried out in fear. Aang looked behind him to the villagers before looking back to Zuko. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" he asked the young prince. Zuko was still in a Firebending stance and stared at him for a moment before straightened up and nodded stiffly. A soldier took his staff and led the two of us back to the ship.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara called after him.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." Aang said as the soldiers pushed him forward roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko ordered as he took my chain again and we all boarded the ship and the bowsprit rose back up as Aang looked back at the village. I looked back to see the young girl with tears in her eyes and turned to see Aang's smile drop.

* * *

After they'd bound Aang's hands behind his back he stood in front of Zuko and Iroh along with multiple guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." Zuko said giving his uncle Aang's staff. Iroh took the staff from Zuko as the prince walked away from us. Iroh then turned to the guard on his left handing him the staff.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" The guard took the staff as Aang and I were escorted down some stairs into the ship and along the hallways to the cells.

"So... I guess you never fought an Airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." Aang told the guards.

"Silence!" The guard in front of us said. Aang looked behind to me and I nodded my head to him as we stopped in front of a door. As one of the guards moved to open the door with a key, Aang drew a great breath and blew the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propelled us backwards and into the guard behind us. We were blown all the way back down the hallway before crashing into the stairs we'd come down on. The guard was knocked out since Aang and I used him to cushion our own impact. Aang then Airbent us back up onto the deck before using his Airbending on the door at the end of the deck to open it. We ran down one of the ship's hallways, looking behind us for pursuers. His hands were still bound behind him and I still had my chains on me. We turned and stated to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking our way, weapons drawn.

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Aang asked them. They didn't answer and he ran forward and up around them by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. I used the chain on the collar to trip the guards and used their weapons to sever the chain and ran after the Airbender. "Thanks anyway!" We ran down another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. The guard blasted a fireball at us which he avoided by launching himself over the guards head. I used my hands to dissipate the fireball before jumping over him after Aang had cut his bonds and knocked him over. We ran down several hallways and opened several doors, trying to find his staff. "My staff!" he cried before entering the room. I followed him and the door shut behind us to reveal Zuko behind the door.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko said before blasting fire at us. We barely dodge before he fires more shots at us. Aang then rolled underneath Zuko to get behind him. Zuko quickly turned and continued firing shots at him and he dissipated each fireball with a small circle of air he formed with his hands. Aang created a large ball of air and sat on it before riding all around the walls and ceiling of the room as he was licked by the gouts of flames Zuko unleashed at him. Aang terminated the air ball and grabbed a tapestry off the wall; wrapping Zuko in it as he passed him. As Zuko struggled against the tapestry, Aang grabbed his staff from the other side of the room. Zuko broke his bonds as Aang turned to face him. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang Airbent a mattress off the floor and slammed it into the prince, propelling him into the opposite wall. Zuko smashed into the wall then fell to the ground onto the mattress. Aang then Airbent the mattress up to the ceiling, smashing Zuko into it before letting them fall to the ground as we ran for it. We found the door for the bridge and quickly spun it open. The hatch opened and Aang Airbent us onto the bridge from below. Aang rushed forward out onto the bridge's observation deck, opened his staff to form the glider, threw it into the air and jumped after it. He caught it, a happy expression on his face before looking worriedly back at me.

"Go!" I told him. "I'll be fine!" Unfortunately for us, Zuko jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabbed Aang's foot dragging him to the ship again. Both get up and square off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation was tempered as he turned over his left shoulder to see a flying bison up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

"Oh my god." I said quietly.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"Appa!" Aang cried out happily. Aang turned back to Zuko just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He twirled his staff above of him to escape the blasts before coming back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regained his balance and blew three more fireballs away before his staff was knocked away from him. He dodged a few more blasts before he was finally knocked overboard, falling into the icy water below.

"Aang! No!" the girl from before cried out hysterically.

"Aang!" I cried out looking over board trying to see the young Avatar.

"Aang! Aang! AANG!" the young girl continued to cry out. Suddenly a large tornado of water broke the surface of the water in front of the ship, towering high above us. Aang landed on the deck, his eyes and Airbender marks aglow, and bent the water from the column around him in a circle. He pushed the water outwards and I used my Firebending to protect me from the water that pushed the other Firebenders off the deck. I ran to Aang as he fell on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He fell forward and I caught him as the white energy faded from his eyes and tattoos. Appa landed and the Water Tribe children jumped off and ran to us.

"Aang! Are you okay?" the Katara asked him worriedly as she kneeled next to him.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey other girl. Thanks for coming." He said drained.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory. " Sokka told him.

"I dropped my staff." Aang said.

"Got it!" Sokka told him running to get it.

"You all must leave, quickly." I told them.

"What about you?" Katara asked me.

"If I was destined to travel with the Avatar, he would have found me. Zuko found me. I have to stay with him for now." I told her with a smile.

"I'm Katara. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Chinatsu. Now go." I told them. I turned and saw some of the guards that had been knocked down due to Aang's Waterbending getting up. I prepared for combat when Katara appeared at my side once more. I watched her pick up a stream of water from the deck making the guards pull back. So, she was a Waterbender. She tried to whip the guards with the water, but instead froze the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet.

"Katara!" he complained. A guard ran and attacked me and I blocked him with my own fire.

"You're a Firebender?" she asked me shocked.

"Hurry and do your Waterbending, Katara." I told her as I protected her from the fire. Suddenly the Firebender I'm fighting was frozen in a sheet of ice and I turned to watch her climb up on Appa.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" she called to her brother. I ran to him and used my fire to start to free him from the ice.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He said to himself before he broke free and ran up Appa's tail. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Once he was onboard the bison, Appa rumbled and took off into the air once more.

"Huh?" I turned to see Iroh coming out on deck rubbing his eyes. I saw him go to the side of the ship and went with him to help his nephew back on deck.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko ordered him. I watched as Zuko and Iroh in unison launched a massive bolt of fire at the bison Aang jumped to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a bat, Airbent a gale that sent the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball exploded, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which fell into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship was navigating. Zuko gasped in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel was blocked up under an avalanche of ice.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh said.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." Zuko said pointing to the prow buried in ice. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" he ordered, but we saw some soldiers using their Firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara. "As soon as you're done with that." Zuko watched the bison flying away through the clouds before turning to me. "You had a chance to go with them. Why didn't you?"

"Destiny is a funny thing." Was all I told him. "So, feel like chaining me up again?"

"Guards. Get her a secure room that locks from the outside." He ordered and I looked at him shocked. I hadn't had a decent room (or shower, which I was desperately needing) since he'd found me. I offered him a small smile.

"Thank you." I said before they took me away. I never noticed the small look Iroh gave me as Zuko watched me leave them.


	3. Agni Kai

Our next destination was a Fire Nation navel yard. Zuko had 'kindly' taken me from my room and had me follow him and his uncle around as the ship was being repaired. Tents and buildings lined the right side of the harbor and ships lined the left with what looked like a railroad line ran down the middle. Zuko's ship was much smaller than the other ships.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko told his uncle.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked him and Zuko turned to him angrily.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko ordered. "Once word gets out that he's alive every Firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" I turned to the voice to see an older man. Something was off about him, but what?

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said, his voice laced with the distaste he felt for the man.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh," he bowed to Iroh. "Great hero of our nation."

"Retired general." Iroh said returning the bow.

"And who is this?" he asked looking to me.

"Chinatsu." Zuko said. "A guest on my ship."

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. As are the prince's guest. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh told him gesturing to the heavily damaged ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao noted.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko told him. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." I saw Iroh's eyes go wide at the burden Zuko just placed on him.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh said before leaning over and whispering to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?"

"Uh, yes!" Zuko said uncomfortably before his mind went blank.

"We crashed into an Earth Kingdom ship that was holding me prisoner because of my Fire Nation heritage." I lied. "Prince Zuko and General Iroh saved me from whatever they had planned."

"Really?" Zhao said obviously not believing me. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details." He smiled and put his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said before turning to leave, but Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh ordered before turning to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." They walked away from us as Zuko growled in frustration before releasing fire from his fists angrily.

"Zuko." He turned his glare to me. "Be careful with that one. He is not all he seems." I warned before following Iroh and Zhao with Zuko staring at me. We made our way away from the ships to a wooden stockade with many Fire Nation tents behind it. Zhao led us to a particularly large tent with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stood at the ready in front of Zhao's tent. Zuko and I took seats as Iroh inspected some weapons and Zhao stood in front of a map telling us of the Fire Nation's plans to seize the Earth Kingdom.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao finished. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko told him as Zhao sat in the chair across from him.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao noted. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Iroh drew attention to himself by tipping over the stand of weapons he had been examining.

"My fault entirely." Iroh told us sheepishly before backing away from the weapons.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko told him.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the Airbenders." Zhao told him and I noticed Zuko avert his eyes guiltily. I turned back to Zhao's face to see him eager. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko told him still looking away from him.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao ordered leaning his face into Zuko's again.

"I haven't found anything." Zuko told him defiantly. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko grabbed my arm and stood going for the exit, but he was blocked by the guards as they crossed their spears in front of him as guard approached Zhao to deliver a report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." The guard told him.

"Now, remind me." Zhao said coming to stand behind Zuko and myself. "How exactly was your ship damaged?" Zuko looked down in defeat before telling him the whole story.

* * *

Zhao crossed in front of a seated and unhappy Zuko who had a pair of guards stand behind him. Another pair of guards held me by my upper arms to stop me from leaving the tent.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy and this sixteen-year-old girl bested you and your Firebenders?" Zhao asked him. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko told him.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance." Zhao told him which made Zuko alarmed.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

"And you failed!" Zhao reminded him as he turned to the young prince, flames erupting from his hand as he swept it in an arc from left to right. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He and the girl are mine now. Zuko launched himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but was restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair. "Keep them here." He ordered before leaving the tent with me being dragged behind him.

"I won't help you." I told him and he turned to me.

"You're clearly Fire Nation, going by your appearance and Firbending skills. Why not help your nation?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I belong to no nation." I told him. "I will only help the one who proves himself worthy of such help."

"There is none more worthy than I am." He told me.

"You haven't proven yourself." I told him. "Taking a mission from a teenager lessens you in my opinion. Makes you weak." He glared at me.

"Get her on my ship." He ordered.

"I will not step one foot on your ship." I told him but he just smirked and walked away from me. The guards took me in the opposite direction of their commander and I closed my eyes. I held my hand so my palms were parallel to the earth below them after twisting them while clenching a fist. The guards were swallowed by the ground they were walking on up to their knees. "Sorry boys." I said pulling myself from their grip. "Like I said, I won't step foot on that ship." I snuck my way back to the tent with Zuko in it.

"Chinatsu?" he asked shocked by my appearance. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I never got to enjoy my tea." I said before sitting next to Iroh and pouring myself a cup of tea.

* * *

It was some time before Zhao walked back inside the tent. Upon seeing me he stared in anger.

"How did you get back here?" he asked me.

"I told you I wasn't going to step on your ship." I reminded him.

"My search party is ready." Zhao told the prince and Zuko, who'd moved to sit between me and the opening of the tent moments after I'd walked in. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked him making the commander laugh.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao told him and Zuko stood in defiance.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Zuko told him.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh told his nephew, also standing.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao taunted.

"You're wrong." Zuko denied. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao told him.

"That's not true." Zuko denied.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao said and my eyes widened slightly. His father gave him that scar?

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko cried out.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked him sounding amused at the thought.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko told him.

"Very well, when I win the girl will come with me on my search and you, Prince Zuko, will be left with nothing." Zhao told him. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao turned and walked out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"I will never forget." Zuko told him as I watched them.

* * *

At sunset, we were shown to a Fire Nation arena. It was a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There was only one large open gate. I turned and saw the sunset in a beautiful mixture of red, orange and yellow. Fire Nation colors.

"Remember your Firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh reminded him.

"Your uncle's right. Zhao will most likely use advanced techniques. The basics will be your best weapon against him." I added.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said standing and turning to Zhao causing the wrap on his shoulders to fall to the ground ceremoniously. Atop the gate, a gong sounded signaling the beginning of the fight. Both men faced each other, assuming Firebending stances. Zuko fired the first shot which passed harmlessly to Zhao's face. He fired again and it passed without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocked, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moved towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodged and block them all before crouching forwards and shoot flames at a point on the ground close in front of him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh called to him. Zhao fired volley after volley of flames at Zuko, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocked each, but was slowly being forced back. One the last volley Zhao used both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao took a flying jump at him and landed at the young prince was trying to stand, but he wasn't fast enough. Zhao fired right at him, but Zuko rolled out of the way just in time. As he rose, he swept Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko landed on his feet before advancing on Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flames that rushed towards his opponent. Zhao, caught off balance, wobbled slowly backwards. Zuko managed to knock him over with a blast of fire. He rushed to Zhao and we watched as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Do it!" I heard Zhao shout. Zuko released a blast before standing erect, dropping his fighting stance. The blast, instead of hitting the man, made a smoking hole in the ground. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko warned him. Iroh and I made our way to them as Zuko walked towards us. I watched Zhao get up and, with a howl of anger, unleashed a whip of flame at Zuko. The flame was extinguished, however, by Iroh's hand closing over Zhao foot. Zuko, who turned back to look at his uncle and Zhao, rushed to avenge the insult, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't! you won honorably, don't taint that by stopping to his level." I told him.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." Iroh said looking down at Zhao. "Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise at his comment. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." The three of us turned to leave the arena.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked his uncle quietly.

"Of course." Iroh answered. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." We made our way back to the ship and after it was repaired we set out once more.

"Zuko." Zuko turned to look at me. "The Avatar is too young to have mastered all four elements." I told him while staring out at the ocean.

"What makes you say that?" he asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You're an honorable man, Prince Zuko."


End file.
